versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Shunsui Kyoraku
Shunsui Kyoraku is a minor character in the Bleach series. Background Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyoraku family. While Shunsui was still a young boy, his older brother married the woman who would eventually become Nanao Ise's mother. Though Shunsui and his brother did not really get along, living with his brother became more comfortable, and Shunsui would visit him often. After his brother died, Shunsui was entrusted with the Zanpakutō of the Ise family by his brother's widow, and his Zanpakutō Spirit created a second spirit to store it. Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to chase the ladies, although being told by Captain-Commander Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shinigami Academy. Eventually, he became a captain of the Gotei 13 along with his friend Jushiro Ukitake. Since Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto died, he has been the leader of the Gotei 13, due to being one of the oldest Captains in Soul Society. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level in base (Superior to Toshiro Hitsugaya, who can cause storms, even with his Shikai.), Large Island Level with Shikai (Killed Coyote Starrk, who is superior to Ulquiorra Cifer.) | At least Large Island Level (Stronger than before, can fight evenly against the Sternritter.), likely Multi-Continent Level (Fought evenly against Lille Barro, who is one of the strongest members of the Schutzstaffel, making him stronger than Gremmy Thoumeaux.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Traveled between two extremely distant points in Soul Society with a single step.) | Relativistic (Can keep up with Lille Barro, who is notably faster than Liltotto Lamperd, who can dodge the Auswahlen.) Durability: Large Island Level (Can endure blows from Coyote Starrk's Resurrección.) | Multi-Continent Level (Survived attacks from Lille Barro.) Hax: Invisibility and Spiritual Perception (Part of his Shinigami biology), Soul Manipulation and minor resistance to it (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Death Manipulation (With various of his games), Dimension Creation (Through Kageoni), Damage Sharing, Energy Absorption. Intelligence: Above Average (A very smart fighter who uses trickery during battles to catch the enemy off-guard. Skilled enough to be named the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13.) Stamina: High (Can go on fighting for extended amounts of time, even when his Bankai is draining his health.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Shunsui appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. All Shinigami have the ability to levitate or fly. *'Shunpo:' Shunsui is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. *'Kido:' A form of combat that makes use of various spells. Shunsui has only displayed one Kido spell on screen. **'Hado #78. Zangerin:' Shunsui shoots out a ring of potent energy out of his Zanpakuto. Techniques *'Tsukiyubi:' A Hakuda technique that consists of poking the target with two fingers. This sends them flying away at great speeds. Equipment *'Zanpakuto:' A pair of short swords (a tachi and a wakizashi) with the ability to cut through spiritual bodies and purge Hollows. They can be released into Shikai and Bankai forms. **'Katen Kyotetsu:' The Zanpakuto's Shikai release. They transform into large scimitars. They are moody swords that have the ability to turn children's games into real powers, but they only cooperate with Shunsui when they see fit. ***'Bushogoma:' Katen Kyotetsu releases twin blasts of air that function like tornados. They trap the enemy and disorient them. They represent spinning tops. ***'Takaoni:' A technique that essentially makes the person who has the higher ground "win", while the person on the lower ground dies. However, he needs to be able to hit the enemy to kill them. ***'Kageoni:' A technique that allows Shunsui to manipulate shadows. Whoever gets their shadow stepped on will be cut by Katen Kyotetsu. Shunsui can hide himself inside the shadows, which contain pocket dimensions, and attack the foe from there. ***'Irooni:' In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller could potentially be at risk of suffering major damage in return depending on how much of the enemy's skin or clothing is covered in black. ***'Daruma-san ga Koronda:' After Shunsui or his opponent is marked as being "it", the other combatant travels toward them on a trail of Reiatsu left by their attack in order to catch them by surprise. However, if the combatant who is "it" sees their opponent while they are moving, that opponent loses and thus dies. Based on red-light, green-light. ***'Kageokuri:' By staring at his own shadow, Shunsui can project an afterimage of himself to a different location. **'Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinju:' Shunsui's Bankai. He sticks his scimitars into the ground, causing darkness to spread through the world, before summoning the Zanpakuto's spirit. This is only his last resort, and he will not use it unless his Zanpakuto wants. ***'Emotional Manipulation:' When covered by this Bankai's shadows, the victim will feel constant despair and melancholy. ***'Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai: '''The first act of this Bankai. During it, any wound that Shunsui or his foe receives will be shared between the two. Neither of them will die from these wounds, no matter how grave they are. ***'Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone:' The second act of this Bankai. The opponent's body is covered in many spot-like wounds, causing immense amounts of bleeding. ***'Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi: The third act of this Bankai. The battlefield is flooded by inescapable water that drains both Shunsui and the enemy's energy until one of them dies. ***'''Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue: The final act of the Bankai. Whilst the previous act is still active, a thread manifests around the enemy's throat, which Shunsui then pulls, decapitating the enemy. Key Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Katen Kyotetsu is a very moody Zanpakuto that needs to be in a specific mood if she wants to cooperate with Shunsui. This prevents him from using his Bankai unless it's strictly necessary. *Katen Kyotetsu's games are unbiased and can damage Shunsui just as much as the enemy. *Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai requires Shunsui to harm himself in order to make it practical. *Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi drains Shunsui's energy and can potentially kill him if the enemy doesn't die first. *Generally lazy and unmotivated Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Samurai